El Deseo de Brains
by GhostHaunter
Summary: Brains salva a un Alienigena con la capacidad de cambiar la realidad por la voluntad de otros. Fred, por su parte se las arregla causando varios accidentes y hacerle la vida imposible a su amiga. Brains, sintiéndose frustrada dice enojada que ojalá nunca lo hubiese conocido ¿Como afectaran estos cambios en la vida de ambos?
1. La Estrella Fugaz

Hola a todos, una vez mas. (1/11/2013) Hace 2 años "Lucky Fred" se estreno en LatinoAmerica y decidí escribir un Fic para conmemorar esta fecha... Bueno, espero que les guste. Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, ideas para los próximos capítulos _(Porque ya me bloquee)_, criticas constructivas, etc.

* * *

**El Deseo de Brains (Cap.1) - La Estrella Fugaz**

_- Viernes por la mañana, Fred y Friday van a la casa de Brains. -_

Fred _(Tocando la puerta)_: Brains ¿Podemos pasar? Mis padres están fuera de la ciudad y no pude desayunar.

Braianna _(Desde su ventana)_: Si, seguro. Toma lo que quieras de la cocina.

Fred: Genial, gracias.

- _En la cocina esta el bolso para la escuela de Braianna junto a su mesa y sobre ella estaba su tarea de historia. Un reporte de 10 paginas sobre el comercio marino del siglo XII_ -

Fred: Veamos ¿Que podría comer?

Friday: Podría ser un cereal, un jugo o unas papitas.

Fred: Hmm... Creo que me quedare con el jugo.

- _ Sin embargo, mientras tomaba el jugo. Una diminuta araña cae del techo sobre el vaso e Fred y al ver esto escupe el jugo de la impresión y deja caer el vaso sobre la mesa. Para su mala suerte, lo que restaba de la bebida empapa la tarea de Braianna._ -

Fred _(Desesperado)_: NOOO... Friday ¿Que hago?

Friday: ¿Porque no solo se lo expl...

Fred: No, esa no es una buena opción. Ya fue suficiente con lo que hicimos ayer ¿No lo recuerdas?

**- _Flashback_ -**

- _Fred y Friday están jugando con una pelota en el laboratorio de Brains y de una mala patada Fred rompe un frasco con una mezcla química color verde en la que su amiga había estado trabajando durante un tiempo para presentarla a los Protectores como muestra de sus investigaciones... Al no saber como reponerlo, los 2 acuerdan reemplazarlo con gelatina verde para que Brains no lo note._ -

**- _Fin de Flashback_ -**

Friday: Si, tienes razón.

Fred _(Nervioso)_: ¿Y como se lo explico sin decir que yo lo hice?

Friday: Lo tengo, puedes decirle que paso un alienigena compuesto de jugo y que luego huyo.

Fred: No creo que exista un alienigena compuesto de jugo... Preferiría admitirlo yo mismo.

- _En la entrada de la cocina aparece Braianna con los brazos cruzados._ -

Braianna: ¿Prefieres decirme tu mismo que?

Fred _(Sorprendido)_: Brains ¿Hace cuanto que estas hay?

Braianna: Acabo de bajar la escaleras ¿Sabes que? Dímelo de camino a la escuela. Solo déjame guardar en mi mochila las 10 paginas de... ¿QUE LE PASO A MI TAREA?

Fred _(Nervioso)_: ¿Tu tarea?

Braianna _(Frustrada)_: Si, llegue de una misión a la 1:00 a.m y me quede hasta las 3 haciéndola. No dormí casi nada... ¿Ustedes saben que paso?

Fred: Sabes, Brains. La verdad es que... ... ... Paso un alienigena compuesto de jugo y luego huyo.

Braianna: Eso es ridículo. No existen alienigenas compuestos de jugo.

Fred: Lo sabia

Braianna: Rayos, con suerte pasare el curso si no presento ese trabajo.

Fred _(Nervioso)_: Brains, yo... Digamos que hipotéticamente yo halla derramado el jugo sobre tu tarea ¿Que tan molesta estarías?

- _Desde afuera de la casa se ve a Fred saliendo disparado hacia la piscina trasera._ -

Friday: Creo que lo tomo bastante bien.

- _En la Escuela, Fred llega tarde (Debido a que tuvo que volver a su casa a cambiarse de ropa) y Braianna tuvo que hacer un informe oral sorpresa para poder subir su calificación con el Señor Tonsils... Después de la clase de historia._ -

Fred _(Apenado)_: Brains, yo lo siento por lo de tu tarea. Es que apareció una...

Braianna: No, esta bien Fred. Yo soy la que no debí arrojarte hacia la piscina. Ademas, todo termino relativamente bien.

Fred: Si, jaja. Tienes razón... Oh, casi lo olvido. Tengo algo que te va animar. Nos inscribí como voluntarios para arreglar hoy la decoración del gimnasio por el aniversario de la escuela. No tendremos que ir a clases por el resto del día.

Braianna: ¿Enserio? Eso es...

- _Su reloj comienza a sonar y recibe indicaciones para responder el mensaje usando su laptop. Braianna se dirige debajo de las escaleras, dejando a Fred y Friday (Lapicero). Baja y enciende la enciende. En la pantalla aparece el Super Comandante. _ -

Super Comandante: Agente Brains, nuestros sensores indican que un visitante del espacio profundo se dirige hacia la Tierra.

Braianna: ¿De quien se trata esta vez, Señor?

Super Comandante: Según los sensores, hemos determinado que se trata de una Estrella fugaz.

Braianna: ¿Una Estrella fugaz?... Pero solo son polvo estelar atraído por la gravedad de la Tierra.

Super Comandante: Bien, eso el lo que la Tierra cree. Yo se lo diré para que familiarice mas con el tema. Estos alienigenas son extremadamente peligrosos, porque tiene el poder de alterar la realidad. Pero no pueden hacerlo por ellos mismo, debido a esto solo pueden cambiar la realidad por otros.

Braianna: Entonces por eso se dice que conceden deseos... Interesante.

Super Comandante: Y la presencia de este alienigena también a sido captada por otros enemigos. Así que debe atraparla inmediatamente y nosotros la trasladaremos a su respectivo ambiente.

Braianna: Entendido, Brains fuera.

Fred _(Bajando las escaleras)_: Entonces, te iras al espacio mas tarde.

Braianna: Negativo, me iré ahora.

Directora Darling: Fred, Braianna ¿Que están haciendo? Deben ir al gimnasio ahora.

Braianna: Pero directora, yo...

Directora Darling: Sin excusas, no pueden abandonar un trabajo para el que ya se ofrecieron voluntarios. Ahora, al gimnasio.

- _Los 2 se dirigen rápidamente al __gimnasio... Mas tarde, mientras trabajaban en las decoraciones con otros alumnos._ -

Fred: No entiendo porque estas molesta ahora. Solo nos saque de clases por hoy.

Braianna: Si, nos sacaste de clases e incapaz de poder salir de la escuela.

Fred: ¿Necesitabas salir de la escuela justo ahora?

Friday _(Lapicero)_: El trabajo de un Agente nunca acaba. Deberías saber eso.

Braianna: Exacto, y si no me voy pronto el Universo podría estar en grave peligro. Arg, me pone nerviosa el solo pensar que no estoy en el espacio.

- _Horas después, fuera de la escuela_ -

Braianna: Hora de irnos. Vamos, chicos.

- _Se dirigen al laboratorio y despegan hasta el espacio._ -

Friday: ¿Y que se supone que buscamos en esta ocasión?

Brains: Una estrella

Fred: Brains, hay millones de estrellas en el espacio ¿Podrías ser un poco mas especifica?

Brains: Una estrella fugaz.

Fred: ¿Te refieres a una a la que le piden un deseo?

Brains: Si, solo que no es una estrella exactamente. Es un alienigena con e poder de alterar la realidad.

Fred: Wow, genial.

Brains: Computadora, localiza la fuente de energía mas poderosa cercana en esta galaxia.

_(...)_

Brains: La tengo, esta algo lejos. Pero podemos llegar a ella antes de que... Rayos, ya hay alguien tras ella. Debemos darnos prisa.

- _Acelera hasta que logra ver a la estrella huyendo a una gran velocidad de una nave con una red eléctrica conducida por su archi-enemigo, Cara Huevo... La Estrella alienigena era pequeña, le llegaba a la cintura a un humano promedio, poseía una larga antena en la cabeza y generaba una luz dorada brillante. Tenia dos ojos y una enorme sonrisa, como si se burlara de su perseguidor._ -

Todos: Cara Huevo

Cara Huevo _(Molesto)_: Agente Brains ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?

Brains: ¿No es obvio? Evito que alienigenas como tu tengan bajo su poder a ese otro indefenso.

Cara Huevo: Demasiado tarde, esta cosa ya es mia.

- _Lanza la red eléctrica y captura al veloz alienigena, lo atrae hacia su nave y huye a toda velocidad._ -

Brains: Vamos, no lo dejaremos huir.

- _Empieza una persecución a toda velocidad tras Cara Huevo. Brains ordena a Friday transformarse en un arma láser para disminuir la velocidad de la nave enemiga. Los dos logran acertar un disparo a los propulsores de la nave y esta queda gravemente dañada. -_

Brains: Bien hecho, Friday. Ahora solo debemos abordar su nave y sacar a la Estrella.

- _Los 2 se entran y Fred se queda. Friday busca a Cara Huevo mientras que Brains toma la estrella (Que estaba en una capsula) y la lanza hasta su nave._ -

Fred: No te preocupes amiga estrella, ya estas a salvo.

Estrella _(Molesto)_: Ya basta ¿Crees que porque soy una estrella tengo que ser una chica? ¿Es eso, humano?

Fred _(Nervioso)_: Eres un chico... Lo siento.

- _Cara Huevo escapa en una capsula de escape. Los 2 se dan cuenta de esto, vuelven a su respectiva nave y aceleran. Comienza otra __persecución... Sin embargo, en un giro rápido Fred pierde el equilibrio y se apoya en un botón del panel de control. Para empeorar las cosas, ese botón cambiaba e curso de la nave a reversa._ -

Brains _(Frustrada)_: ¿Que esta pasando? ¡FRED! ¿Que hiciste?

Fred _(Apenado)_: Lo siento, la nave se movió mucho y perdí el equilibrio.

Brains: NO, tengo que avanzar otra vez.

Computadora: Objetivo fuera de mira... Rastro perdido...

Fred: Brains, yo...

Brains _(Molesta)_: Shh...

Fred: P-pero...

Brains: Shh...

- _De regreso al laboratorio_ -

Fred: Vamos ¿Cuantas veces tendré que decir que lo siento?

Brains _(Calmándose)_: Solo olvídalo, tengo la estrella y eso es lo que importa. _(Dejándolo sobre la mesa)_ Pero si tienes que ser mas cuidadoso... Me haz provocado tantos problemas hoy que prefiero que se vallan antes de que diga algo que lamente.

Fred: Suena bien... Supongo.

Brains: Ahora solo quiero trabajar en mi mezcla química XT. _(La mezcla verde)_

Fred _(Muy nervioso)_: ¡¿QUE?!... Quiero decir ¿Porque? Te vez estresada ¿Porque no descansas?

Brains _(Con otro químico en mano)_: Nada de eso, debo entregar la mezcla pronto a los Protectores. Jaja Que suerte que este químico verde no tiene azúcar o esto podría...

- _Mientras decía eso mezclo los químicos y al reaccionar con la gelatina verde esta explota. Dejando chamuscado el laboratorio._ -

Brains _(Quemada)_: Cof Cof... ¿Explotar? No lo decía enserio ¿Como pudo... FRED?

Fred _(Asustado)_: ¿Si?

Brains _(Furiosa)_: ¿Le hiciste algo a mis mezcla química?

Fred: Jaja ¿Cuando dices mezcla química te refieres a...

Brains: ¿Le-hiciste-algo-a-mi-mezcla?

Fred: Jejejejejeje... Si

Friday: Oh Fred, hay va.

- _La piel de Brains se vuelve de un leve color rojo y enfurece_ -

Brains: ¿¡PORQUE!?

Fred: Pero yo solo...

Brains _(Furiosa)_:Todo el día a sido igual. Te arreglaste para hacerme la vida imposible... Es como... si... Desearía jamas haberte conocido.

Fred _(Triste)_: Brains...

- _Brains se da cuenta de la que acababa de decir y se tapa la boca. El laboratorio queda en un silencio que es __interrumpido por la voz de la Estrella._ -

Estrella _(Desde su capsula)_: Esta bien, como digas.

Brains: ¿Que?

Estrella: Cambiare la realidad tomando en cuenta lo que acabas de decir.

Brains: ¡NO, ESPERA!

- _El alienigena comienza a brillar y el laboratorio se ilumina completamente._ -

_**Continuara...**_


	2. De vuelta al comienzo

Hola a todos. Aquí esta el capitulo 2 de mi Fic, espero que les guste. Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, ideas para lo que podría pasar, criticas constructivas, etc. Perdonen la espera, pero últimamente he estado con exámenes finales y todo eso. Pero ya termine con ellos y ahora tendré mas tiempo libre. Sin embargo, el avance depende si me vienen ideas. Sin mas espera, el capitulo...

* * *

**El Deseo de Brains (Cap.2) - De vuelta al comienzo**

Estrella: Cambiare la realidad tomando en cuenta lo que acabas de decir.

Brains: ¡NO, ESPERA!

- _El alienigena comienza a brillar y el laboratorio se ilumina completamente (...) Tal como lo dijo, la realidad cambia. Comenzando a alterar el momento exacto en el que Brains y Fred cruzaron sus caminos. Después de un confuso momento, Brains abre los ojos y se da con la sorpresa de que ya no se encuentra en su laboratorio. Sino en el techo de su casa. _ -

**- (1/11/2011) -**

Brains _(Confundida)_: ¿Que? ¿Que sucedió? ¿Porque no estoy en el laboratorio?

Estrella: ¿No te lo dije ya? Cambie la realidad, hice lo que pediste.

Brains _(Sorprendida)_: P-p-pero... ¿Porque? Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras.

Estrella: Oops, me temo que ya es tarde para eso.

Brains: Tienes que deshacer esto. Vamos, hazlo... Deseo que lo hagas.

Estrella: Necesitas aprender mas sobre nosotros, las estrellas. Una vez usado nuestro gran poder necesitamos mucho, y créeme que me refiero a mucho tiempo para volver a regenerar la cantidad de energía.

Brains _(Frustrada)_: Arg... Todo esto es mi culpa. Si tan solo no me hubiese enfadado con Fred nada de esto... Un momento, Fred ¿A donde nos trajiste?

Estrella _(Calculando): _Déjame ubicarme en el tiempo y espacio... Martes, 1 de Noviembre, 2011, 10 a.m.

Brains: ¡2011! Eso es como 2 años atrás. Casi después de que llegue a la Tierra para ser exactos. Hmm... ¿10 a.m? Entonces eso significa que...

- _Mira hacia el cielo y ve un robot dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Efectivamente, era Friday siendo enviado a la Tierra para servir a su nueva dueña._ -

Brains: Es Friday. Espera un segundo... ¿Donde esta el ave?

Estrella: ¿Ave?

Brains: Si, la primera vez Friday choco con una y se desvió hacia el jardín de Fred. Hablando de el... ¿Donde esta?

- _Se acerca al borde de su techo y lo ve llegando de la escuela._ -

Brains: Llega de la escuela, igual que aquella vez.

Estrella: Si el ave fue quien provoco que te conocieras con el, entonces ya no existe.

Brains: No, no es así. Y si el ave no desvía a Friday, yo lo haré. No permitiré que cambies la historia.

Estrella _(Riéndose)_: ¿Necesito recordarte que fuiste tu quien la cambio? Ademas, es inútil que quieras repetir los hechos.

Brains _(Con un cañón)_: No me detengas, solo desviare a Friday con un disparo de este cañón y... ¿Donde esta?

- _Friday ya no se encontraba en el cielo porque ya había aterrizado en el tejado de Brains. Cuando se da cuenta de su presencia este le analiza los ojos con unas luces verdes. _-

Brains: ¿Friday?

Friday _(Abrazándola)_: Aniquilador 9-0-9-0-9-0-9 reportándose al servicio. Tu debes ser mi nueva ama. Estoy muy feliz de que por fin estemos juntos.

Estrella: Te lo dije.

Brains _(Pasmada)_: Friday es... ¿Mio? _(Reaccionando) _N-No, no puedes. Tenias que estrellarte en ese jardín donde esta... ¿Donde esta Fred? Debio de entrar a su casa.

Friday: No entiendo que pasa aquí. Oh, UN ALIENIGENA. _(Sacando un láser)_

Estrella _(Cubriéndose)_: Oye, cálmate. Yo no hice nada.

Brains: Friday, NO. No le hagas nada, es el único que puede volver todo a la normalidad.

Friday: ¿Friday? ¿Quien es Friday? Que nombre tan ridículo.

Brains _(Seria)_: Es tu nombre. A partir de ahora responderás al nombre de Friday ¿Entendiste?

Friday: ¿Es enserio? Digo... Ahora que lo pienso, ya no es tan ridículo jeje

Brains: Volviendo al tema. Apenas recuperes tu energía me lo dirás para acabar con esto.

Estrella: ¿Quien sabe?

Brains _(Nerviosa)_: ¿A que te refieres?

Estrella: Podría llevarme días, semanas, meses o incluso años recargar toda esa energía.

Brains _(Desesperada)_: ¡¿QUE?!

Estrella _(Riéndose)_: No, mentira, broma jajaja Fue un pequeña broma. La verdad esto dura un... Hmm... Bueno, hace mucho que no hago esto así que no puedo decirte con certeza cuanto tiempo dura.

Brains: Hasta que pase eso te quedaras con nosotros. Friday...

Friday: ¿Si, Agente Brains?

Brains: Te ordeno que no dejes que este Alienigena se valla hasta que recupere su energía... Oh, y solo dime Brains. No tienes que ser formal conmigo.

Friday: Entendido

Brains: Entonces ¿Ahora que hago? _(...) _Hasta que puedas cambiar la realidad de nuevo, me encargare de esta realidad de asemeje a la mia. Me vestiré como chica normal e iré a la casa de Fred para decirle mi secreto.

Friday _(Enloqueciendo)_: ¡NO! No puedes. Tu misión esta comprometida. Si lo haces voluntariamente, los Protectores vendrán y nos regresaran a la base para una drástica sanción.

Brains _(Frustrada)_: Rayos, olvide ese detalle. Pero tiene que haber otra forma.

Estrella: No, no la hay. No importa lo que hagas. Tus planes seras frustrados de uno u otra forma.

Brains: Deja de darme comentarios negativos. Tengo que pensar en un plan... _(Su reloj suena) _Oh no, es papá. Tu no deberías estar aquí, escóndete.

- _El Alienigena se esconde detrás de una maquina._ -

Super Comandante: Saludos, Agente Brains.

Brains: Si, Super Comandante.

Super Comandante: Llamaba para verificar si el Aniquilador 9-0-9-0-9-0-9 llego a su base.

Brains: Ya esta aquí, señor.

Super Comandante: Excelente, son buenas noticias. Aprovechando eso, tengo una misión para ti y tu nuevo robot. Una nave de Zarigüeyas Zombies acaba de aterrizar en un zona cercana a tu sector. Necesito que te dirijas halla y las detengas.

Brains: Oh, igual que la primera vez.

Super Comandante _(Confundido)_: ¿Que?

Brains: Oops, nada. Solo olvida lo que dije. Estoy en camino. Brains, fuera.

Friday: Es nuestra primera misión como equipo. Una Agente y su Robot en un Super trabajo secreto.

Brains: Pero tenemos que hacer esto rápido. Debo pensar en como hacer que Fred se entere "accidentalmente" de mi identidad secreta. Vamos

- _A las afueras de la ciudad. Brains aterriza su nave._ -

Brains: Terminemos con esto. Quizá fue difícil 2 años atrás, pero ahora se cual es la debilidad de estas Zarigüeyas Zombies. Friday, transformate en un cañón lanza plasma.

- _Friday se transforma y controlado por Brains comienza a hacer varios disparos rápidos que provoca que los Alienigenas Zombies se derritan. Minutos después, ya acabado el trabajo._ -

Brains: Bien, ya podemos volver _(...) _Un momento, acabo de recordar algo.

_**- Flashback -**_

- _Se ve a Brains en el laboratorio después de volver de esa misma misión. Su monitor comienza a sonar con un mensaje urgente._ -

Super Comandante: Agente Brians, alerta máxima. Acabamos de detectar actividad Alienigena muy peligrosa cerca de tu sector. La playa para ser exactos.

Brains: ¿De que estamos hablando, Super Comandante?

Super Comandante: Son unas... cosas extrañas que vienen por el mar y pronto estarán en la orilla para intentar atrapar a todos los terrícolas que encuentren a su paso. Debes ir allá de inmediato.

_**- Fin de Flashback -**_

Estrella: Creo que esta recordando el pasado que aquí es futuro.

Brains _(Nerviosa)_: Ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando vuelva a casa eso volverá a pasar. Si, lo se. Fue horrible, pero tengo que relajarme. Ahora ya sabes como lidiar con esas cosas extrañas.

Friday: Hmm... ¿Estas bien?

Brains _(Reaccionando)_: ¿Que? S-si, no es nada. Solo tenemos que ir a la playa.

- _Brains, Friday y la Estrella vuelan hasta la playa. Cambia su nave a modo agua para poder usarla como submarino y se sumerge hasta el fondo del mar. Donde encuentra a las criaturas que buscaba. Después de improvisar una estrategia se le ocurre activar la descarga eléctrica de su nave. Después de todo, estaban bajo el agua. Su plan funciona y las cosas extrañas son derrotadas al instante... De vuelta a su casa, en la noche._ -

Brains _(Después de aterrizar)_: Tal como pensé, papá no va a llamar porque ya me deshice de esas cosas.

Friday: ¿Y ahora?

Estrella: Hará inútiles intentos por cambiar la realidad a como ella lo recuerda.

Brains: Funcionará, ya veraz. Solo necesito cambiarme.

- _Brains se cambia de ropa y sale con Friday transformado en reloj y la estrella dentro de su bolso. Todos se dirigen hacia la casa de Fred._ -

Braianna _(Tocando la puerta)_: Solo espero que funcione.

Simon _(Abriendo)_: Hola Braianna ¿Que se te ofrece?

Braianna: Buenas tarde, señor Simon. Me preguntaba si podría hablar con Fred un momento.

Simon: ¿Con Fred? La verdad acaba de salir hace unas horas. Creo que dijo que iba hacia el parque.

Braianna _(Alejándose)_: En el parque, entendido. Nos vemos, gracias.

- _Braianna transforma a Friday en un skate y se dirige hacia el parque. Una vez alli..._ -

Braianna: Acabo de recordar... Antes del incidente de Friday, Fred y yo no nos hablábamos mucho. Casi nada para ser exactos.

Friday _(Skate)_: No entiendo porque hacemos esto. No es una forma muy secreta de ser una Agente secreto ¿No me preguntaste?

Braianna: Lo siento, Friday. Pero no lo entendías ¿Donde estará Fred?

Estrella _(Espiando desde el bolso)_: Jaja Ya lo encontré. Pero no creo que quieras saberlo.

Braianna: Si quiero, dímelo.

Estrella: ¿Estas segura?

Braianna: Si

Estrella: ¿Muy segura?

Braianna _(Insistiendo)_: Si

Estrella: ¿Estas realmente segura?

Braianna _(Agitando el bolso)_: SI

Estrella _(Señalando)_: Allí esta.

- _Apunta hacia un extremo del parque donde se encontraba Fred. Para la sorpresa de Braianna, no estaba solo. Estaba con Nora. Ella los mira sin poder creerlo y después de unos segundos Nora se ve feliz, le a Fred un abrazo y... lo besa._ -

Braianna _(Sorprendida)_: ¡¿QUE?!

Estrella: Jeje Te dije que no querías saberlo.

_**Continuara...**_


	3. Nueva Realidad

Hola a todos. Aquí esta el capitulo 3 de mi Fic, espero que les guste. Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, etc. Perdonen la espera...

* * *

**El Deseo de Brains (Cap.3) - Nueva Realidad**

Braianna _(Sorprendida)_: ¡¿QUE?!

Estrella: Jeje Te dije que no querías saberlo.

Braianna: E-esto no puede estar pasando. Es decir, no tiene ningún sentido. No hay razón para que eso este pasando ahora.

Estrella: Intenta hacer memoria. Hubo algo que pasara después de que se conocieron.

Braianna: Hmm... Ahora que lo dices. Cuando Friday termino en su jardín y termine de darle una larga explicación recibí la llamada para detener a las Zarigüeyas Zombies. Tuve que obligarlo a venir conmigo para detenerlas.

Estrella: Entonces en esa ocasión no pudo venir aquí porque lo llevaste contigo, asunto resuelto.

Braianna _(Defraudada)_: Lo que me faltaba. Volvamos a casa, no hay nada que pueda hacer por ahora.

- _Los 3 regresan a la casa de Braianna_ -

Estrella: Valla, que día.

Braianna: Quizá para ti, pero no para mi.

Estrella: Entonces ¿Que tienes para comer?

Braianna _(Ignorándolo)_: Nada, me voy a dormir.

Estrella _(Ideando algo)_: Oh ¿Sabias que si como algo regeneraré energía mas rápido?

Braianna _(Emocionada)_: ¿Enserio?

Estrella: Si, seguro.

- _Cambio de escena. Se ve una mesa llena de platos vacíos._ -

Braianna: Entonces ¿Ya regeneraste energía?_  
_

Estrella: ¿Que? No, solo era algo que invente para que me dieras algo de comer jajaja

- _Lo encierra en una capsula._ -

Estrella: Oye, espera. No es para que lo tomes así ¿Te dije que las estrellas tenemos claustrofobia? No me dejes aquí.

Braianna: Te quedaras hay toda la noche por engañarme, hasta mañana. Vamos, Friday.

Friday _(Siguiéndola)_: Enseguida.

- _En su __habitación_ -

Braianna _(En su cama)_: Esto es una pesadilla. Una gran y horrible pesadilla.

Friday: No es para tanto, Agente Brains.

Braianna: Si, si es para tanto. Esto no debería estar pasando y esa estrella, que no tiene nada de cómico, no me deja olvidarlo.

Estrella _(Desde el piso de abajo)_: Te escuche.

Braianna _(Respondiendo)_: Que bueno.

Friday: Imaginando que yo conozco de lo que esta hablando... No tiene porque preocuparse.

Braianna _(Nerviosa)_: Jaja Esta bien, no estoy preocupada ¿Yo preocupada? Claro que no. Si estuviese preocupada diría "Oh no, estoy preocupada. Que voy a hacer" Pero no... estoy preocupada en lo absoluto. Me siento tranquila porque se que todo esto terminara pronto ¿No es así?

Friday: Hmm... ¿Segura que no esta preocupada?

Braianna: Completamente. Hablando de eso ¿Podrías salir de la habitación un momento?

Friday: Si, seguro.

- _Friday sale y Braianna cierra la puerta de golpe. Acto seguido, comienzan a oírse fuertes ruidos desde el interior de la __habitación. Como si ella misma estuviese destrozando todo. Momentos después se escucha la computadora arreglando todo y la puerta se abre. El cuarto esta intacto._ -

Braianna _(Despeinada)_: Lo siento, Friday. Solo... tenia que desahogarme un poco.

Friday: Claro... Un poco.

Braianna: Ahora solo quiero dormir. Si no me equivoco, el planeta no tendrá amenazas serias por 2 semanas.

Friday: Woo-Hoo Es bueno oír eso.

- _A la mañana siguiente_ -

Braianna _(Saltando de su cama)_: Lo tengo

Friday _(Despertando)_: ¿Que? ¿Que tiene?

Braianna: El plan para que todo sea como debe ser.

Friday: Pff, yo creí que seria algo importante.

Braianna: Esto es importante.

Friday: Si usted lo dices.

- _Cuando termina de arreglarse, sale de su casa._ -

Estrella: Enserio ¿Porque no dejas las cosas como están en esta realidad?

Braianna: Lo haría, pero mientras me encuentre aquí intentare de que esto sea como lo que yo conozco.

Estrella: Ja, Pues acostúmbrate porque aun me falta energía.

- _Ve a Fred salir de su casa_ -

Braianna: Oh, hay esta Fred. _(Saludando) _Hola, Fred.

Fred: _(...) _¿Hola?

Braianna: ¿Podemos ir juntos a la escuela?

Fred _(Confundido)_: ¿Porque?

Braianna: ¿Porque? Pues... ya sabes... tu siempre vas solo a la escuela y yo también ¿Esa es razón suficiente?

Fred: Supongo que esta bien.

- _Caminando hacia la escuela_ -

Fred: Hmm... ¿Y porque quieres que vallamos juntos?

Braianna: ¿Porque lo preguntas?

Fred: Es que sueles ignorarme cuando sales de tu casa viendo casi siempre tu reloj ¿Nunca creí que a nadie le importara tanto la hora?

Braianna _(En su mente)_: _¿Yo hacia eso? (Hablando) _¿Enserio? Lo siento...

Fred: No, no te preocupes. Esta bien, después de todo tampoco hablas mucho en la escuela... Hablando de la escuela, ya llegamos.

- _En la entrada, Nora se acerca a Fred_ -

Nora: Hola, Fred... Hola ¿Braianna?

Fred: Hola, Nora. Nosotros solo... veníamos de nuestras casas, ya que Braianna vive al lado.

Nora: Si, no hay problema ¿Me acompañas a mi casillero?

Fred _(Siguiéndola)_: Desde luego. Nos vemos, Braianna.

Braianna: Si... nos vemos.

Estrella _(Desde el bolso)_: Hmph, no parece que te molestara mucho.

Braianna: Solo un poco. Fred es mi mejor amigo, después de todo. Debería estar feliz por el.

_- 3 segundos después -_

Braianna: Suficiente, ya estuve feliz por el mucho tiempo.

Friday: Wow, eso fue rápido.

Braianna: Ahora ya se quien me puede ayudar a resolver esto.

- _En clase de __matemática_ -

Señor Fractal: Bien clase, es hora de un examen oral. Ya saben como es esto, haré una pregunta de matemáticas y ustedes responden como crean conveniente.

Braianna _(En su mente)_: _Ah, ahora lo recuerdo. Le preguntara algo a Thomas y responderá mal. Luego pasara lo mismo conmigo._

Señor Fractal: Veamos, Thomas

Thomas _(Reaccionando)_: ¿Que? ¿Que pasa?

Señor Fractal: ¿En una universidad hay 1000 alumnos, 600 son mujeres, en que razon estan las mujeres del total de los alumnos? La respuesta es en porcentaje.

Estrella _(En voz baja)_: 60%

Braianna _(Golpeando el bolso)_: ¿Quieres hacer silencio?

Señor Fractal: ¿Dijiste algo, Braianna?

Braianna: No no

Señor Fractal: La respuesta, Thomas.

Thomas: Hmm... Emm... Yo... ¿6?

Señor Fractal: No, Thomas. La respuesta no es 6.

Estrella: JA Valla tonto.

(...)

Señor Fractal _(Molesto)_: ¿Quien dijo eso?

(...)

Señor Fractal: Bueno, supongo que querrán tareas extra durante todo el semestre.

Braianna _(Frustrada)_: Fui... yo.

Señor Fractal: Sal al pasillo y ve a la oficina de la Directora, ahora.

Braianna _(Rechinando los dientes)_: Si... señor.

- _Sale del __salón_ -

Braianna _(Furiosa)_: ¿QUE ES LO QUE HICISTE?

Estrella: Fue un error, se me escapo.

Braianna: Te voy a decir una cosa. Si regresar las cosas como eran antes no dependieran de ti te estaría yendo muy mal.

Estrella _(Desafiándola)_: Pero si depende de mi, a si que solo tendrás que soportarme.

Braianna _(Caminando por el pasillo)_: Te odio. Ahora seré castigada y saldré tarde.

- _Después de las clases, Braianna sale rápidamente de la escuela y choca por error con Fred_ -

Fred: Oye, no vallas tan rápido.

Braianna: Lo siento, tengo prisa... ¿Porque sigues aqui?

Fred: Espero a Nora de su practica de animadoras. Oye, nunca conocí a alguien que fuese a la oficina de la Directora confesando lo que hizo el mismo.

Braianna: Es difícil de explicar... pero no te preocupes. Pronto todo volverá a la normalidad. _(Se va con rapidez)_

Fred: ¿Normalidad? Es un poco rara.

- _De camino a casa_ -

Friday _(Skate)_: Entonces ¿Que vas a hacer?

Braianna: Necesito ver a alguien. Se encuentra un poco lejos de aquí, pero se que el podrá darme algo para resolver este problema.

Friday: ¿De quien se trata?

Braianna: Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos allá.

- _Al llegar a su casa_ -

Brains: He estado ideando un plan todo el día. No hay manera de que esto puedo fallar.

Estrella: ¿De que estas hablando? La única forma de acabar con esto es...

Brains: Solo entren a la nave.

Estrella: Bien, como sea. Pero que conste que te lo dije.

- _Brains despega su nave y después de un lago viaje llegan hacia un pequeño planeta en medio del espacio. Aterriza en frente de un establecimiento con varias luces. Al entrar, encuentran a un alienigena amarillo con tentáculos y varios productos detrás de el. _-

Brains: Veo que el negocio va bien, Doctor.

Doctor Scomus _(Escondiendo su mercancía)_: Agente Brains. Valla valla valla, que agradable sorpresa.

Brains _(Recordando)_: Wow, un Déjà vu.

Friday: Ese es el sujeto que estábamos buscando ¿El Doctor Scomus?

Brains _(Reaccionando)_: ¿Que?... Si, es el.

Doctor Scomus: ¿Que se le ofrece a usted y a su robot?

Brains: Vinimos porque necesitamos algo de usted.

Doctor Scomus: ¿Que cosa?

Brains: Necesito algo que haga recuperar la energía rápidamente.

Doctor Scomus: ¿Recuperar energía? ¿Solo eso? Pues déjeme decirle que ha venido al lugar indicado. _(Sacando una diminuta esfera brillante) _Tengo estas pastillas. Son energizantes galácticos._  
_

Brains: ¿De que se trata?

Doctor Scomus: Las comer y recuperas 70% de toda tu energía. Es muy útil para las personas que trabajan mucho. Puede que sea diminuta, pero funciona muy bien. Aunque después de usar esa energía el usuario termina muy cansado.

Brains _(Emocionada)_: Justo lo que busco. Bien, deme una.

Doctor Scomus _(Sacando una caja)_: Seria mejor si comprara una caja completa ¿Lo lleva como regalo?

Brains: No vas a engañarme. Solo me llevare un par y nada mas.

Doctor Scomus: Como quiera, después de todo una compra es una compra.

Brains: Gracias

Doctor Scomus: Por nada, Agente. Vuelva pronto.

- _Salen de la tienda y vuelven a la nave_ -

Estrella: Esta loca si crees que comeré eso.

Brains: Vamos, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de causarme problemas.

Estrella: No

Brains _(Molesta)_: Abre la boca.

Estrella: No

Brains _(Perdiendo la paciencia)_: AHORA

Estrell: NUNCA

Friday _(Tomando la pastilla)_: Deja que yo lo intente.

Estrella: ¿Y ahora que?

Friday: Chu chu... Aquí viene el trencito pastilla.

Brains: Tiene que ser una broma.

Estrella: ¿Que pasa contigo? No comeré nada llamado el tre...

- _Friday se lo mete a la boca mientras habla._ -

Estrella: Iug... Arg... Oye, no sabe tan mal.

Brains: Entonces ¿Funcionó?

Estrella: No lo se, me siento raro.

Friday: Estoy analizando sus niveles de energía y... Oh no.

Brains _(Preocupada)_: ¿Que pasa?

Friday: Están subiendo muy rápido. Son demasiado altos.

- _El cuerpo del alienigena comienza a brillar y a temblar. Acto seguido, flota en el aire y se mueve a gran velocidad chocando con las paredes. Brains y Friday se cubren y después de varios golpes la estrella sale a toda velocidad hacia el espacio._ -

Friday: Recupero energía tan rápido que no la puede controlar hasta que se acostumbre a ella. Tengo... que... seguirlo.

- _Friday sale disparado tras el alienigena_ -

Brains: ¿Porque lo sigues tan de repente?

Friday _(Alejándose)_: Me ordenaste que no lo dejara ir.

Brains: Oh rayos, olvide esa orden. _(Gritando) _Espera, Friday. Voy detrás de ti.

- _Despega la nave y sigue al robot_ -

_**Continuara...**_


End file.
